Keep Me Safe From Harm
by Ryou's fan girl
Summary: Ichigo has lost everything, Mint has a strange desease, Lettuce suffers an accident and Ryou left the cafe. Can this get any worst? Well Zakuro thinks Ichigo kill Masaya....fix summary
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everybody!!! Thanks for stopping by, this is a sad story of Ichigo. Most of the people love happy stories but, I assure you that this story will have a turn of events. Sometimes I write stories without meaning but, when I add my heart something really special is written. Some of the story's events happened in real life, other words to me. I'm not lying, read the story and you will see._

_So let's start reading shall we!!! ^-^ _

_I say: "I own nothing, only the plot of this story"_

_(A/N : "Underline sentences means Ichigo's flashbacks)_

Keep Me Safe From Harm 

She's there alone on the beach, her body and mind aching. The memories she have are like torturing devices that keep coming back every time she closes her eyes. Her face is soaked, she doesn't know if they are tears or the rain drops.

"I didn't meant to hurt you"

Her surroundings were barely visible. She is broken. The pieces of her heart are impossible to gather. She doesn't have the strength to continue but, somehow she makes it through the day.

"I didn't meant those words I said that day" 

Each time her heart makes a single beat her entire body trembles with fear and agony.

"You know I got issues; more mess up than yours"

She didn't know life was so hard. People told her she was blind but, she didn't care about people's opinions. She only cares about the reasons that bring them together.

"I didn't wish for anything more that night"

She didn't know he was in love with her. She only saw how he satisfied himself with the leftovers of her friendship.

"I didn't say I hate you" 

She only wanted to be alone with the one she thought it was her real love. He was getting annoying that night, more than his usual self. She in the other hand was wishing the end of her daily torture

"I just said I was mad"

She stretches her body, she has become numb. The time is her only friend right now; he doesn't argue with her. It doesn't tell her stuffs that make her cry all night long. Although it doesn't wait for her, she considers time as a loyal friend.

"I didn't said that the day we buried you, it was a happy celebration" 

Her hands are covered in blood that runs through her fingers and falls to the sand. The white rose she carries is now covered in a soft blanket of crimson. Her eyes are tired of crying but, she can't make them stop.

"And now that you are one with the Earth, I miss you" 

She wants to see him again but, she can't. Is not because she don't want to see him, is because he's far away. Now she's walking alone, making her way home. She's seeing how the kids say good-bye to their parents. Airs of war are nearby. An embrace it seems eternal, it has to be that way, and they don't know if they are going to see their faces again. She wants to run away, yell to him: "I'm sorry, please forgive me" but, he won't listen to her.

"My heart is aching and I'm the one to blame"

She tries to cover the wounds of her hand but, blood keep coming down. Roses are beautiful; it has a symbol too. Roses are flowers that if you don't pick them gently it will hurt you. The same as a human heart if you don't treat it well, it ends in pain.

"I didn't want you out of my sight" 

Now she walks alone without friends, without her parents, without a lover and with a heart full of painful memories.

_End of first chapter please tell me what do you think. Review and tell me._

_See that some parts of this story happened in my life. Saying good-bye to my father isn't easy. Go to my profile and you will see._

_So thanks for reading this chapter and review_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for reading the first chapter. So let's read the second chapter!!!! ^-^_

_Enjoy, telling you more pain is coming!!!_

_I said again: "I own nothing, only the plot of the story!!!!_

_Previous chapter: Now she walks alone without friends, without her parents, without a lover and with a heart full of painful memories._

_I repeat: __Underline sentences are Ichigo's flashbacks_

**Keep Me Safe From Harm**

She wonders if one day she will know true happiness. She's thinking if she will ever see Ryou again, come again…never. She saw how their relationship came to an end. She has a lot of things inside her head. Her mind was like undulating moans; like the sound of the crashing sea.

"It wasn't me that night Ryou"

She have to deal with a lot of things like the strange decease that Mint has or the suddenly accident of Lettuce. Life is hard, especially with her.

"I didn't took that knife, it was my rage"

Another thing impacted her weak heart; Pudding was dragged away by the family department. Also war was near so close she could almost taste the bitter wind of agony.

"He was annoying…sorry"

She sees how the people rush on the streets to find a shelter from the coming bloodshed.

"Why you didn't stop me Keiichiro?"

The blood of her hands is now draying. Her steps are weaker each time she makes a simple move. She knocks and knocks until her hands are damaged but, no one opens the door.

"No, I don't hate you…please enough"

She saw how Mint couldn't take another damage from the medical procedures. Her screams sounded like a soul in painful and eternal agony. In the other hand she saw how the green hair girl struggles to maintain herself alive.

"I just told him I wanted to be alone with you" 

"Doctor, tell me the true how are they?" Ichigo ask with a tearful voice.

"I don't have hope for either of them…sorry" the doctor replied.

The sound of that answer made her heart go faster. Some of the pieces that she gathered fell to the ground.

"Help me. I'm covered in blood"

Ichigo fell to the ground. That news was like lightning bolts that made her already broken world crumbles down.

"Please, don't close your eyes…STAY WITH ME!!!!

She wants a reason to continue but, she don't find it…the one she thought it was her reason is gone. She wants to clear her mind, put in ease but, that seems far away. She looks straight to the TV that was in front of her seeing images of the crimes that are occurring worldwide. People were throwing brick to the windows. Mothers were crying on top of their dead children. Ichigo thinks if the things that are happening to her are little comparing the outside chaos.

"I…I…didn't kill him…it was himself…Ryou listen please" 

She wants to see again those eyes that drive her crazy, that drive her insane but, she

won't , he denies every approach she makes.

"Will you ever forgive me Ryou?"

She also wants to tell Mint that she misses her dancing but, that will probably hurt her more and for Lettuce she misses her sweet, tender smile but, come again, the doctors doesn't let anyone inside her room you can only see her on a crystal window.

"Strawberry…you did it this time" he said with a sad look that even could split a heart in two.

She saw how people drowned in tears when the news said that the war started.

"I will leave Ryou but, if you need me just fallow your heart"

She turns to the TV to see how children were running on the streets. She thinks again… "My life is nothing compare to that" she sigh

"I can't…Ichigo…you broke it" he forced a smile

_So there you have it second chapter hope you like it please again review_

_And tell me what you think…and again underline sentences are Ichigo's flashbacks, Please review and thanks for reading!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello again!!! We begin with the third chapter. For those who doesn't understand my story is quite simple. Ichigo has lost everything and meanwhile she's living her life memories about what happen on her past are inside her mind. Well, enjoy._

_Previous chapter: _"I can't…Ichigo…you broke it" he forced a smile

Again: Underline sentences means Ichigo's flashbacks

**Keep Me Safe From Harm**

She inserted the knife on Ryou's chest, she thought he was dead but, he survive. Guess that the pain on his heart hurts more that a knife cut.

She still inside the hospital but, this time she went to Mint's side. She was holding her hand tightly, feeling how the blue hair girl moves her fingers. She also knows that in the other side of the room Lettuce is becoming weaker.

"Why you tried to kill me Ichigo?" Ryou said looking straight to her eyes

"Ichigo…I will die…right?" Mint said in sad moaning

"Please…don't say…that" Ichigo tried to hide her tears but, they fell to the ground.

She wants to tell her friend to hold her life but, how she's going to say that if her own life is fading. She looks around and sees the entire room. Is white and empty, only Mint was there and the machines that were connected to her.

"Ryou…Masaya…told…me" her tears were falling like rain on the roof. Slowly but, persistent

Outside the hospital military trucks were evacuating people from the city. Soldiers told her to leave but, she will not abandon her only friends. Mint between struggles told her the same thing, Ichigo said firmly with her head "No"

"Just let him go…he will be okay" Keiichiro smiled

She took the same knife and went to see Masaya that night to tell him what he have done. He on the other hand smiled and Ichigo went mad, that's when he took the knife and took his own life; in front of her.

Again the rain was falling again but, this time less than usual.

"Ryou…I…just…wanted to be with you" the strawberry girl sigh

She then heard a man screaming like crazy saying something about the enemy's fire. Ichigo didn't care. She's also fighting with herself. She needs to hold her obsession, the obsession of taking her phone call him wait for his voice and then the good-bye.

Suddenly a man came inside a pushed the scared Ichigo outside Mint's room.

"MINT, SHE'S WITH ME!!!!" Ichigo yells grabbing Mint's hands

They took Ichigo inside a bus next to her two almost dead friends.

"THEY ARE SICK…PLEASE LET THEM ON THE HOSPITAL!!!!" her tears were shocking her, she almost couldn't talk.

They didn't listen to her, they just close the door started their engines and to an unknown place Ichigo goes.

"When you need me…just call me Ichigo" Ryou said 

"I will Ryou…I will" Ichigo replied

She took out her phone and one of the soldiers saw her.

"Sorry…Miss that is not allowed" a soldier told her

"I need to call him…please sir…I beg you…for my two friends that are here dying please" she went to her knees and begged.

The soldier looks to her side and saw Mint and Lettuce hardly breathing. That made a hole in his heart. He saw how Ichigo eyes were red like the blood.

"You have been crying a lot…right Miss?" he said kindly

"Yes…and he's the only one that can stop my tears" she said lifting herself up.

He gave back Ichigo's phone and marked some numbers while her eyes were firmly looking at the girls. Mint eyes had this glitter that looked deadly. In the other hand Lettuce was breathing but, slowly. She was worried about Lettuce; the shine that brings happiness to all her friends has vanished away. She heard Ryou's voice and when she was about to say something another soldier came and grabbed the phone.

On the other side Ryou heard how Ichigo was fighting with someone but, he didn't know who.

"If Mint and Lettuce die if all your fault" she was demanding her phone.

"Mint...Lettuce? Die? Ichigo was wrong?" he was also demanding an answer but, Ichigo was occupied fighting with the soldier.

_So there you go the third chapter, I wonder…this story was inside my head? WHOA!!!! I didn't know. I'm glad it came out, so I could share with the readers. Please don't forget Review and tell me what you think. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for the long update I just took few days to clear my mind but, here we go another chapter of the sad story but, with turns of events…_

_Saby: "I own nothing"_

_Previous chapter: "Mint...Lettuce? Die? Ichigo was wrong?" he was also demanding an answer but, Ichigo was occupied fighting with the soldier._

**Keep Me Safe From Harm**

Ryou was worried. The love of his life was in trouble but, because of the sudden war he can't move from the place he is.

"I'm going to find her" her said grabbing some stuff and leaving behind a confuse Keiichiro.

On the other hand Ichigo saw the pieces of her phone between her fingers. Then she arrived to a place full of injured people and soldiers.

She was push down the bus got dressed as a nurse. They took Mint and Lettuce to a tent with the other sick people.

"Ryou…please…come" Ichigo said softly with a baby between her arms.

Ryou was searching for her, asking to different people he saw. He came across to a lady that told him that she saw her in a nearby hospital. He rushes only to find that his beloved strawberry girl has been taken. Ichigo is hostage of the military army. She is a nurse and have to take care of a little baby girl. Some soldiers stopped Ryou and told him to get away.

"I can't I'm looking for my girl" he said

In fact it was the same soldier in the bus; he told him where to find Ichigo. He's name was Mashio Akai.

"Can I go with you? I'm also looking for a girl" Mashio smiled.

The two young boys make their way through the Tokyo streets that by this time it was a wasteland.

"What's the name of the girl" Ryou ask finally breaking the long silence.

"Her name is Ringo Akai, she's my little sister" he replied back.

Again the silence came as they begin a search that will take their life away.

On the other hand Ichigo was full of chores. She was cleaning the floor, attending the hungry soldiers and much more. She also was taking care of a baby girl, Mint and Lettuce.

"Here another one" an angry soldier told her.

Ichigo took a look only to find a little girl about 10 with short caramel hair and amber eyes.

"Hi" Ichigo said and continued with her cleaning.

The little girl saw how Ichigo was going in and out with her chores. She set down next to the baby and lifted between her arms.

"My name is Ringo and your" she giggles

"I'm Ichigo Momomiya" she replied

Ringo is Mashio little sister. She use to live with him but, when he was called for the war she decided to fallow him. That's when everything started. She got lost in the middle of the enemies fire and somehow survive. She manages to fool the other soldiers and went to the place Ichigo is now.

Ryou and Mashio were with their hands full, they were in the middle of the fire's line.

"What now Mashio? Ryou ask angry

"Wait until they decide to stop" he replied

Ichigo fell to the ground and started to cry. Ringo was wondering why. Her tears were like pieces of a broken diamond. Her voice was full of pain when she called for Ryou. Ringo got scared and went next to Ichigo and set down to her side.

"Ichigo…your tears are questions of your heart that one day someone will answer" she smiled.

_There you have it chapter 4 thanks for reading and here is a hint of this chapter._

_Ringo is no other than Mew Ringo and Mashio Akai in the game is her brother. Ringo was never injected by Ryou and she transformed for the first time when Kisshu turned her penguin pet, Yukki into a chimera via a mew pendant her mother gave her when she died._

_Please review and thanks for reading!!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the long update, so here is chapter 5. And don't worry Ryou will comfort Ichigo soon he just have to do something first. Thanks for the reviews __Sonamy lover 13_

_I own nothing_

_Previous chapter: Ichigo…your tears are questions of your heart that one day someone will answer" she smiled._

**Keep Me Safe From Harm**

Ichigo was shock. Ringo may be a ten year old girl but, she knows a lot about life.

Ichigo slowly stands and pulls Ringo on a embrace.

"You remind of my mother" Ringo said softly

"I will take care of you Ringo, I promise" Ichigo smiles

They suddenly heard gun fire noises getting closer to the camp. They soldiers were running like crazy grabbing guns, ammunitions and medical stuff. Ichigo saw everything and an idea came to her head. She slowly goes to a shelf were all the keys of the trucks were hidden. She grabs one and hides it in one of her pockets. She gives Ringo the baby girl and goes out of the tent.

"No matter what stay here Ringo" Ichigo ordered the young girl.

She just nodded with her head and set down on the floor with the baby between her arms.

Ichigo was outside she was push in each direction. It was difficult to move around the soldiers and the enemies. She was afraid but, right now wasn't the time to be scared. She has to take care of Ringo and the others. She was determined to get them out of that place

Next to her soldier were falling dead thanks to the bullets the enemies were firing. The white nurse dress she was wearing was now red of blood. She was burnable to the bullets that were coming from different directions. Suddenly she fell to the ground and her keys fell out of her pockets.

"Not this" she says sadly

Then someone stepped on her fingers but, she didn't let go of the keys instead she just hold to them more. She finally stands and goes inside of one of the military trucks.

"YES!!!!, I did it" she smiles

She drives to the tent Ringo was. Slowly she places Lettuce and Mint in the back of the truck and Ringo and the baby to her side and drives out of the camp.

"So Miss Ichigo, where we are going?" Ringo innocently ask

"I don't know but, I'm sure we are going out of this hell" she replies

"You are going with Ryou?" she asks

"I just hope he welcomes me" Ichigo sighs

Suddenly bullets are heard on the truck. Luckily the truck was bulletproof.

"Miss Ichigo" Ringo said with a tearful voice

"Hold tight Ringo" she was determined to get her friends out of there.

Ichigo was praying under her lips and disappear on the distance out of the fire lines. She was driving to Tokyo. Something Ichigo doesn't know is that Tokyo is now a wasteland.

On the other hands the fire ceases. Ryou was sitting next to something that was supposed to be a fountain. Mashio was drinking the only water left on the bottle and sighs.

"This is our end" Mashio said

"Nah, we can always return to the café you know" Ryou smiles

"You and your sense of humor" Mashio chuckles

Ryou look to the horizon and sees a truck coming.

"Tokyo is destroyed" Ringo says

"Don't worry; we are going to be alright" Ichigo replies

"Hey, Mashio, isn't? Ryou stands

"Enemies, let hide" He said

Ichigo was with her mind full. Different thoughts were swirling around and crushing one to others.

"I wonder will he forgive me. Or maybe not" she sighs and continue her journey not knowing that Ryou was closer that she could imagine.

_So there you have it chapter 5 hope you readers enjoy and please forgive me for the long update, I will try to update soon. Thanks for reading, thanks again for the reviews and please don't forget to enjoy your reading and review and let me know what you think._


	6. Chapter 6

_Again so sorry for the long update it just that I have my thoughts somewhere else._

_Thanks you for your reviews _

_Special thanks to: _

_**Sonamy Lover 13: **__Thank you very much for your support and I'm very glad you like my story._

_**Odin The Dark Lighter: **__Geez…I didn't know you hate Ichigo that much. _

_Previous chapter: "I wonder will he forgive me. Or maybe not" she sighs and continue her journey not knowing that Ryou was closer that she could imagine._

**Keep Me Safe From Harm**

Mashio pulls out a gun and points to the truck that is getting closer by each time. Suddenly Ryou's heart beats increase at speed. It was like something was telling him to stop Mashio.

"Hey aren't those truck bulletproof?" Ryou said

"I forgot" Mashio said angry

They hide behind a bench and waited for the truck to pass. Ichigo that was inside the truck was feeling how her hands were getting cold, a dry sensation inside her throat and an a eerie breeze climbing her back.

"Miss Ichigo where are we going?" Ringo patiently ask

"To see an old friend" she smiles

Ichigo looks through the mirror and sees that Mint has her eyes full open something the doctors saw far away. Ringo was singing a soft tune and moving the baby side by side.

"That's a beautiful song Ringo" Ichigo says

"My mom taught it to me" Ringo giggles

"Your mom?" Ichigo frown

"She die but, she told me to sing it when you're losing the hope" Ringo smiles

"Then keep singing because I don't see an escape from this" Ichigo said worried.

Ringo then turns her head to the baby and continue with her singing. Ichigo was getting closer to her target. On the other hand Keiichiro was looking through the window to find some answers to the suddenly change of Ryou. Ichigo arrived to an simple white house. She tells Ringo to stay and she knocks the door. The door slowly answered her request. From the other side a tall purple hair woman comes out with a sad glitter on her sapphire eyes.

"Zakuro I know you don't believe me either but, I need your help" she sadly says

"What wrong Ichigo"? she says in a hatred tone.

"There is…"

"Just get out of here" Zakuro didn't let Ichigo finish her sentence and closes the door.

Ichigo felt awful. She wanted to tell someone what she is feeling right now but, the people turn around and leaves. She then decides to go to him. She turns and goes to the truck and after a sigh she leaves without knowing that Zakuro was looking from her window with tears on her eyes.

"Ichigo…I'm too scared" Zakuro whispers

Ichigo finally reach the café went down and knocks the front doors. Slowly she gets a response.

"Miss Ichigo" Keiichiro was surprise to see her.

Her voice couldn't come out it was like all the words she wanted to say left or run away for her throat. It was almost nightfall. They grey sky that was above her has turn black. The few stars than were on the sky were barely visible. A light rain starts falling and Ichigo stood there looking at Keiichiro's eyes.

"Come in Miss Ichigo" he said smiling

"Shirogane won't mind" she said shakily

"He left days ago Ichigo" he replies

Ichigo eyes fills with tears as Keiichiro's words swirl around her mind. She wanted to see him that was the reason that brought her there but now that reason is gone. But she knows she have to stand not for her is for Ringo and the baby girl.

"Pass please Miss Ichigo" Keiichiro grabs her hand

She sighs and goes to the truck to grab Ringo and the baby and went inside. She takes a few steps inside the café as memories of her arguing with him about a raise build on her mind. She sits and Keiichiro gives her a tea to refresh her mind. She looks at Keiichiro to find some answers but no words come out of her throat. She finally takes a break out of her thoughts.

"Why Shirogane left Akasaka-san?" she bows down

"He left without a word Ichigo" he says and tears started to build on Ichigo's eyes

"Without reason" her tears started to fall on her lap

"Yes, but I'm pretty sure why he left" he grabs Ichigo's chin

"Why…?" she replies

"Is…

_So there you have it chapter six thanks for reading guys!!!_

_Review and sorry again for the long update!!!!_


End file.
